A Lovely Sacrifice
by rosalinda pink
Summary: Katara has to saves the others by giving herself to Zuko. Set in season one. Zutara. Please read. Rated T to be safe. Slight OOC for both.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-There it is, i own nothing but my twisted imagination

* * *

><p>He smiled that smug smile I hated because it made him look that much more attractive, made me want him that much more. My eyes locked with his and all there was in them was triumph. He thought he had the avatar but not if I had a say in it, and I did. I collected the all of water I had left; not nearly enough to fight of Zuko and his men but enough to let the others escape.<p>

"Give up peasant, you stand no chance against me", he was right and we both new it.

I turned to Aang and whispered softly "like we planned Aang, do it and don't look back."

His eyes looked like they would start to spill tears but he knew what he had to do.

"I'll come back for you Katara, once it is all over." With that he grabbed Toph and Sokka and air bended them away. The last thing I heard was a desperate call of my name from Sokka but we all new deep down that I had to this, only I could. Toph still needed to teach Aang too much and Sokka would never be able to slow Zuko enough.

I heard Zuko shout orders at his men but soon a wall of water stopped them. Zuko looked at me with pure anger and an emotion I couldn't quite place. As soon as it had appeared it was gone leaving me to wonder if I had imagined that flash of… longing? That could be it, couldn't it?

Flames rushing towards my face interrupted my train of thoughts and caused me to quickly drop to the ground. The fight had started. Zukos men surrounded me and I had to rid myself of them to fight Zuko somewhat fairly.

The wall swirled around freezing the men standing there; they didn't stand a chance. I twirled my body around to cover each one of the men entirely. I didn't stop until all my water was finished then I once again let my blue eyes lock with gold.

"Impressive, for a peasant" I tensed at the word _peasant. _I hated the nickname and he knew it. Just because he was a 'prince' it did not make him any better than everybody else. He was just a jerk, yes, just a jerk.

"You have no water, you can't win" he told me logically.

"You're right" I replied with a smile playing at my lips; I had just thought of the perfect plan to stop him.

"Then why do you bother trying?"

"Because I have to" and with this I ran forward, towards Zuko.

I felt his hands close around my wrists and hold them in place. If he thought that was all then he was in for one heck of a surprise.

I leaned forward until my lips were pressed against his. I saw his eyes widen in shock before he pulled me closer, kissing me back. Slowly and cautiously he released my wrists and let his hands slide to my waist, holding me in his embrace. I wanted him, and he wanted me.

The moment we broke the kiss he smiled and whispering in my ear: "Release my men and come with me peacefully, I think I will keep you."

* * *

><p>AN-Kind of short and a bit crappy but please review anyway, i might add more if readers want me to


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- If i owned anything I wouldn't be writing this

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_The moment we broke the kiss he smiled and whispering in my ear: "Release my men and come with me peacefully, I think I will keep you."_

I stared out at the endless blue of the ocean but saw nothing of it. All I saw was his pale skin, all I felt were his lips, hot against mine. I could still feel his hands, radiating warmth, gripping my waist. I remembered his smell, an intoxicating odor which could only be described as _Zuko_.

"Don't try anything peasant." I did not move at the beautiful sound of his voice, but a small smile crept over my lips.

"What would I possibly try?" I asked sweetly in reply, faking innocence.

"Just incase" he said as he wrapped his arms around squeezing me against his hard armor. It hurt. I turned around slowly only to find my lips inches from his. He smiled, closing the space.

His tongue slipped into my mouth; not bothering to ask my permission. Spirits, he was arrogant. How in the name of la and tui was I going to deal with that pride? What had I gotten myself into with that desperate kiss? Now all I wanted was him. I broke the kiss struggling out of his embrace and pushing myself against the metal wall.

"Displeased with your longing for a royal, peasant?" He asked me smugly, he had me.

"I am no peasant" I told him with a cold glare.

He chuckled, "Then what are you exactly, below a peasant?"

My blue eyes blazing with fury, I told him indignantly "I am a princess as my father is the chief of our tribe."

"And yet you stand below me" he told me matter of factly.

"Never" I hissed.

He walked up to me, at complete ease. This is when it hit me: he liked my discomfort. That jerk! Ugh. I wondered for the millionth time that day why I wanted him so badly. Sure, he was the best looking guy I had ever seen and he _was_ beyond buff. I mentally hit myself. Just because of his looks I wanted him! No, no ,no, this wasn't happening, I wouldn't let it.

He came closer and closer and I had no where to run, nothing to fight with. We both knew he had me. He moved toward me like a predator stalking its prey, knowing that the poor animal was trapped. His hands gripped my waist possessively and slowly, torturing me, he brought me towards him.

His lips slammed against my mouth, slipping his tongue inside once again. I held onto him, clinging and in a way begging for him not to stop. I wanted, no, I needed time to stop here. To feel his skin burning mine and his tongue plundering my mouth. Yes, I loved him. It realized it then, I also knew the tragedy that we were. Oh spirits no. He was Fire Nation, and not just any Fire Nation man, he was the prince of those monsters.

I saw my mother, my murdered mother, and that guard that so ruthlessly killed her without a second thought. He was sent by Ozai, the father of the monster kissing me. I was betraying her. How could I. It wrong and I had to stop, now.

A single tear found its way down my cheek. I pulled back as much as I could and looked at the man I found myself suddenly in love with. His golden eyes stared at me in confusion for a mere second before switching to its usual anger and arrogance. I hated that expression; it made him seem above me and I would not tolerate such a thing.

I straightened myself and shot a deathly glare at him. He gave me one of his own and I struggled not to flinch. It was so intense. The power in his eyes was almost enough to make me fall to my knees and obey him, to serve him and maybe…love him?

I shook my head at my thoughts. "No!" He looked amused at my sudden outburst and chuckled lightly. This sent a shiver through my spine that I could not control and before I knew what was happening I was once again trapped between his strong arms.

I decided that I had two options in my position: 1. Let my lust take over or 2. Struggle and attempt to fight a battle I knew I couldn't win, I chose the latter. My hands pushed against his armor with all my might but I was not known for strength. Spirits I wasn't strong at all, I was a bender!

He smiled and whispered seductively:"Stop struggling, we both know it's completely useless". After this he once again slammed his lips against mine and darted his tongue into my mouth. Is hands started to move around and I thought this would be my chance to escape, I was wrong. One hand firmly held my wrists together making it practically impossible for me to escape and the other started roaming over my body.

Just as the Prince started to pull my waist towards him a door opened and my mouth was suddenly released. I gasped from the lack of air after the kiss but Zuko did no such thing; he said only the word "uncle". The word brought shock to me and caused me to turn my eyes away from my captor to the door, and there stood Iroh staring.

* * *

><p>AN- Since apparently people want me to continue, i will. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, it made me happy and annoyed everyone ele:p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- If only...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_The word brought shock to me and caused me to turn my eyes away from my captor to the door, and there stood Iroh staring._

Before I knew what was happening I was almost completely free. Sure, he still held my wrists tightly and had next to no chance of escaping, but this gave me a bit more hope of getting away. Not that getting out of the room would help much; the ship was full of guards and surrounded by nothing but water for miles!

"What is going on here?"

Iroh sounded beyond angry. I looked up at Zuko and saw a…ashamed? look on his face. His expression caused me to smile lightly before I could remind myself of the situation I was in. While mentally scolding myself I started to try and free my hand and to my surprise they were released. This was when I started to listen to Fire Nation Royals screaming.

"How dare you Prince Zuko, to attack a defenseless young girl!"

"Are we talking about the same peasant? Because she single handedly took out HALF MY MEN!"

The screaming kept on going and gave me a perfect chance to escape, a chance I had to use. I silently moved into the shadows, shrouding myself in darkness so that only those looking carefully could see a vague outline of my upright body.

Slowly I crouched down and moved along the shadows, becoming one with them. If I had been less concentrated on hiding I might have seen the burst of fir coming my way, unfortunately, I didn't.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My high pitched scream echoed through the room as I stared in fear at the spot where, mere seconds ago, a wall of fire had appeared. I let my hand rise to my face to study the small burns on my hurting fingertips. I looked at them in shock; I'd never been burned before.

Absentmindedly my other hand collected water from the air and made it glow. The two hands move towards each other and the moment they touched each other I felt the pain flow away from me, out of my body; making me moan and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm really sorry it took this long and to be honest I really don't like this chapter. I got kind off stuck and still am so if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! Also please review, even though it was a pretty bad chap.


End file.
